1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to recharging systems, and particularly, to a recharging system using electromagnetic induction phenomenon.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, or laptop computers, are powered by rechargeable batteries. If the voltage of the battery, of a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone, drops to a certain level, the device becomes unreliable and may shut down when this certain voltage is detected, thus the battery must be recharged to a higher voltage level using a charging/recharging device before the portable electronic device can be used again.
Connectors or a connector on a typical portable electronic device allows a recharger to connect to the portable electronic device and recharge the battery.
However, these recharging devices must be plugged into the portable electronic device to be recharged. Constant plugging and unplugging of the recharger connector with the connector of the portable electronic device degrades both the recharger connector and the portable electronic device connector. Furthermore, contaminants from one connector may be transferred the other connector, thereby reducing the useful lifetime of the connectors.
What is needed, therefore, is a recharging system for a rechargeable battery in an electronic device to overcome the above-described problems.